


Hold Me In Your Heart, Beating Or Not

by Juies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juies/pseuds/Juies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's from a song called 'Don't let me go' by Ragin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hold Me In Your Heart, Beating Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> It's from a song called 'Don't let me go' by Ragin.

**_I'm watching myself_ **

**_Drifting away_ **

**_A vision so darkened_ **

**_I cannot stay_ **

**_I'm reaching out wide Trying to catch myself before I fall_ **

**_Too little too late_ **

**_Can you save me_**  
  
The civil war is over now.  
  
At this moment the result seems not that important for people any more.  
  
They always say never will you reveal the true meaning of the word 'cherish' until you really lose it. So obsessed and occupied, running on the way pursuing so that you couldn't deeply understand. Young, impulsive，blind, and now at this very moment here you stand, staring at the fly flags at half-mast, wreathes lying all over the ground.  
   
Then you realize that the two bodies lying in the coffins which covered by bright colors of national banner were two vivid lives once just like you.  
  
Brave, justice, or stubborn; smart, pride or self-abased. More adjective words can be used in the obituary while now they are drifting in the air, reaching no warm bodies to attach.   
  
Captain America and Iron Man are dead - it's like all of this can finally be closed.  
  
Even if it is a fake, even if it is temporary.   
  
Tony Stark is still in his suit, revealing people his familiar face, the well-shaved mustache will never get a chance to grow again. The mask is settled right on his chest.  
  
There is a period of time when the press has been discussing the topic about 'the suit' and 'naked' all the time, at least now it's for sure that he won't be completely undressed under his armor.   
  
Captain America is also in his tight uniform with his mask on the head, which shows the hard lines of his tough jaw.  
   
Those little white wings tilt each side on his helmet, but nobody has called Captain America 'a little angel'. 'Maybe these little things can make up for the perfect Captain America of the disadvantage,which the man always relies on Iron Man catching him cause Captain America can't fly', people used read that on newspaper.   
  
Maybe angels would like to give him a pair of wings that can really bring him to sky as a gift, in case Iron Man will continue make jokes on him in heaven.   
  
 ** _Where do we go when we walk on light_**

**_Who do we call at the edge of night_ **

**_Carry me close like the tear drops in your eyes_ **

**_All I can give you is memories_ **

**_Carry them with you and I'll never leave_ **

**_I'll lay my head down But when I lay my head down_**  
  
A lot of superheroes died in that final battle, some even can't be found as a compete body.  
   
Funerals are held one by one, but this one is be in charge of Spider-Man and present CEO of Stark Industry. Spider-Man is one of those survival superheroes and he insists Iron Man and Captain America should have one funeral.  
   
As a matter of fact, things don't go well. They stopped an middle aged man from blowing up the place when Pepper was delivering a speech. There is a photo of him and a little girl on the man's T-shirt. During the parade some things were thrown at the coffins, and some partly suppressed mobs.  
   
You mourn for them, and for those people too. No one would like to lose, particular those unpredictable ones.  
   
And now you start to think, how many people really care about what they have lost. Sadly, a few. They can't ruin anything with a missile or shield, when it comes to a fight, they would still put on the suit, hold the shield to fight all, as if they were never in grief.  
  
But tell me, how can this be possible?  
  
With great power comes great responsibility. And maybe also  lose more. 

  
The final battle almost gathered all  the superheroes. The two leaders of each side decided to end this, they couldn't take more. It would be the end, no matter where this would lead them.   
  
The upper class of government secretly decides to get rid of these superheroes for good. They can't allow these people in strange fancy dresses taking charge of their country and people. Too many superheroes means uncontrollable threat while limit number can be accepted danger.   
  
Yes, they all know Captain America and Iron Man shared a complicated relationship. There were so many chances for one to kill another, ending this war long before now. But they never did. They just turned around and left.   
  
That is THE weakness.  
  
As long the weakness exists, they are not incredible.  
   
After the first blast their spy got Captain America's shield and put it in the right center of the nuclear bombers.  
  
Back that time Iron Man was still flying in the sky.   
  
 ** _Don't let me go Hold me in your beating heart_**

**_I won't let go_ **

**_Forever is not enough_ **

**_Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your_ ** **_side_ **

**_Don't let me go_ **

**_Hold me in your beating heart_**  
   
The dead silence last long enough.  
  
People found them in ruins.  
  
There is a trail which is almost 1000 meters leading to them, mud mixed blood.  
   
Captain America lies on the ground, wound all over his body, especially the front side. Knees, chest, arms and palms are badly multilated with dust and mud.  
  
Iron Man lies on his left side, his armor has already become useless iron, covered by crimson dry blood, broken wires stick up into the air.  
  
His right hand grabs the shield tightly while his head lies on the heart of the man beside, sleeping quietly.   
  
Don't let me go  
  
Hold me in your heart, beating or not.  
  
END


End file.
